Fourth Estate Outside Vista City
Media outlets that have gotten mentioned in Game. Often featured in the News Flash segments. Outlets Al Jazup *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, radio, web Arabic and English language news company based in the Middle East out of Qatar, it has settled in United Arabia there not being a war going on there, and the Government is open to freedom of the press.. They have a reputation for decent reporting. So to the point that BBC will take a feed from them, but will not take one from Faux News. Team Red and Team Maroon discount anything Al Jazup says that they do not agree with as "propaganda". As much propaganda as they do they should know. Associated Press *'Type:' News sharing service *'Media:' Various The http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Associated_Press Associated Press (AP) is an American multinational nonprofit news agency headquartered in New York City. The AP is owned by its contributing newspapers, radio, and television stations in the United States, all of which contribute stories to the AP and use material written by its staff journalists. The Associated Press itself has no editorial stance. It publishes what the members submit and no member outlet is required to use any Associated Press supplied story. BBC *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Radio, Web British Broadcast Company. Venerable Old Institution. Light Red editorial stance, UK edition. They have a firm reputation for old fashion journalism. It gets them passed the rough spots when it doesn't happen. That reputation is best in the international news department. CNN *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Web Cable News Network. Rose Blue politics. Generally decent news with a slight Team Blue bias. Trustable, except when they jump on a story before getting the facts. They have newsgasms over plane crashes. It is hurting them. *'Burt Gordan --' Reporter, Indonesia *'Susan Sunshine --' Reporter, USA Discovery Network *'Type:' Infortanment Network *'Media:' Web, TV Network (Discovery, Science Channel etc..) Anything from good science and infotaiment to total Woo woo. Well known for the long running and popular reality show Deadliest Catch, about crab fishermen on the Bering Sea. *'Mike Rowe' -- Popular host and voice over talent. Faux News *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Web They started as a "news" network that strives to suck off Team Red every chance they get. Has totally shredded any credibility with anyone not Team Red. A Neo-conservative shop of true believers and evil panderers living in an echo chamber of their own make. The network has suffered internal battles since the founder Roger Patner was killed in a terrorist attack. They have had five heads of the news division since his murder and are working on number six. The slipping in the ratings and have been passed by MessyNBC. The shrill Neo-con tone has been slipping as the various heads have introduced more actual journalism. *'Sean Handy' -- Common tater shoehorned into the O'Really slot in hopes of stopping the ratings slide. Typical Team Red apologist. *'Sarah Palein' -- Former Team Red Vice Presidential candidate that might have been responsible for their loss in 2008. A clear delusional in believing in her own credibility as a future candidate. She has quit every elected office she was elected to. Hard Right moralist without a leg to stand on. Public appearances are getting rare and incoherent. *'Fred Wanabee' -- Preacher turned politician turned political preacher. Pontificates on his show "Wannabee". A Religious Right extremest. With the heavy crash and burn of the long standbys he is moving up as a common tater. He still wants a theocracy. Freedom News Net *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Web. Crowdsourcing news. Will take reports from anyone, but only greenlights a story after it has passed fact muster. There is a section for opinion, but is is labeled as such. The only staff is maintaining the website, location unknown. The TV broadcasts originate in Kenya. Surprised not. It's is pretty obvious the Ane are behind this. *'Amber Headly' -- Shockingly generic human anchor desk. She is there 24/7 and is clearly a computer generated sock puppet. Who is pulling the strings is unknown. *'Karl Kolchak' -- Staff Reporter. They like him High Times *'Type:' Monthly Publication *'Media:' Print, Web Counter culture magazine with a concentration on drug culture. More of the left than Rolling Stone by far. The only editorial constant is the end of drug prohibition. Or The War on Some Drugs. They frequently publish in the know information, sometimes totally unaware of what they are doing. On the Bureau 13 watch list. President Robert M. Russel's end to the war on some drugs has the rag giddy. While it has not ditched the anti prohibition message, one must be vigilant, the tone has change to "look how well this is working" and they carry ads for legal drug suppliers. Huff & Puff Post *'Type:' Website *'Media:' Web, web video Livid Team Blue fading to Team Pinko. Huff & Puff is to liberal web news what Faux News is to conservative broadcast. They don't care about the facts, they shrilly proclaim the truth! They run a news and blog site, blogs range from light blue to popping pink. Content will run from decent reportage to woo woo "medical" "breakthroughs" that Big Pharma doesn't want you to know about and left field (always left field) conspiracy theories over how the right is taking over the world. The tone is statist and government is good for you, but only our kind of government. *'Anna Puff --' The site founder is a known kook and alternative "medicine" pusher. Irrational Inquisitor *'Type:' Weekly Publication *'Media:' Print, Web Team Bright Yellow. All the news we can make up to sell newspapers. A checkout aisle staple. Lurid headlines that usually have little to nothing to do with the story. "Shocker" stories about current celebrities their stock in trade. Once in a while they do something right. It's not so much they are getting better, but the rest of print "journalism" is approaching their "standard". The editorial stance leans to Team Red, at least in tone. Messy/NBC *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Web The liberal equivalent of Faux News. Bright Team Blue reporting, with a pro business bias. They are better on the facts that Faux news and not known for misreporting things. They will soft pedal anything that favors Team Red however. *'Rick Moraine --' Reporter Mother Jones *'Type:' Bimonthly News Magazine' *'Media:' Print, web Light Pink editorial stance Mother Jones (abbreviated MoJo) is an American magazine featuring investigative and breaking news reporting on politics, the environment, human rights, and culture. The magazine was named after Mary Harris Jones, called Mother Jones, an Irish-American trade union activist, opponent of child labor, and self-described "hellraiser". Mother Jones is published by the Foundation for National Progress, a nonprofit 501©(3) organization. Mother Jones and the FNP are based in San Francisco, with other offices in Washington DC, and New York National Geographic Society *'Type:' Old School Exploration Group *'Media:' Print, Web TV Network (Nat Geo, NatGeo Wild, etc..) The print organ of the Society is still in publication, the one boys in the 60s would flip through for native women with bare boobs. However, the Society has expanded. One of the first to use photography both as a scientific tool and in their magazine they pride themselves on the reputation of the National Geographic Photographers. They have a strong web presence and a strong TV Network known for presenting good science programing. An expansion of the old National Geographic Specials. They are strong in the anthropology, hard science, and nature departments. Photography and cinematography are professional and lush. *'Mikki Ashby' -- Commentator and cute girly. She has proven to have a sense for the camera. A current media darling. Face of the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition. *'Helenanna' -- Very charismatic Centaur woman from Greyhawke, She hosts a talk variety show. Sneakily getting people use to other species. The New York Times *'Type:' Daily Newspaper - "All the News that's fit to print." *'Media:' Print, Web The New York Times (NYT) is an American daily newspaper. The editorial stance is light Red, and a slightly stuffy formal style to impart how important it is. Founded and continuously published in New York City since September 18, 1851. Its website is one of America's most popular news sites, and the most popular among all the nation's newspapers. It is noted for a conservative stand on new technology. They were the last major paper to adopt color. The paper's print version is the third-largest newspaper overall, behind The Wall Street Journal and USA Today. Following industry trends, its weekday circulation has fallen to fewer than one million daily since 1990. Nicknamed The Gray Lady, The New York Times has long regarded itself as the national "newspaper of record" NewsEye *'Type:' News reporting service. "Comfort the Afflicted and Afflict the Comfortable" *'Media:' Broadcast, Web Crank news that skewers stupid regardless of political color. They pick up where FNN leaves off. Snark is their principle operating condition. NewsEye reports the stupid happening in Washington DC and other places political. They don't give a damn what celbutards are doing. If it doesn't affect the electorate they don't care. If it does, let the chips fall where they may. Yes, they do get death threats. Why do you ask? Rolling Stone *'Type:' Weekly Publication *'Media:' Print, Web Counter culture national news. Team Blue to Team Pinko with a side of Team Green. they really do not care about the politics. They mainly cover culture, rock bands, shows, who's what and so forth. Noted for not being in the pocket of any government. They recently surfaced in the mainstream consciousness during The Shop Trial. They broke the Firestarter story way back in the day. TruthMax *'Type:' Cable Channel *'Media:' TV, Web With the tone of Faux News becoming less shrill they have taken up the flag of bright Team Red Propaganda. They hired the disgraced Bill O'Really, and Glen Peck, demonstrating that they possess no shame to have to begin with. Their programming is Team Red Neo-conservative propaganda. Any nod to the truth is in the channel title only. They are heavy on really old super patriotic stuff like Victory at Sea. Anyone not parroting their so hard right you cannot see the left viewpoint is a Liberal tool. *''The Lisa Mack Show'' -- A mid day offering trying to be Oprah, but in a firmly Team Red way. The association to crimes that got her kicked off of Vista City TV are two decades in the past. TruthMax does not care if you will shill. *''The Happiness Club with Jack & Jill'' -- After school weekly Jebus flavored variety show with the Gilfords the Happiest Couple in America. *''Local News at 5:30'' -- Affiliate news for local markets. This is as close to real news as they get. *''The 6:30 Evening News'' -- Starts before most national outlets. Makes old Faux News reports look tame. If they stumble over the truth they pick themselves up and carry on. *''Bill O'Really Hour'' -- Following the main propaganda broadcasts at 8:00 weekdays. Proving a cockroach is hard to kill. Sexual assault and harassment? They like that about him. *''Glen Peck Weekend'' -- His usual flavor of Right Wing Woo. Yea the guy that wants to eat babies. USA Today *'Type:' Daily Newspaper *'Media:' Print, Web USA Today is a national American daily newspaper published by the Gannett Company. It has a firm Team Blue editorial stance. It is billed as "the national newspaper" and distributed nationwide. It is a staple of boring waiting rooms. It seldom if ever shakes the world. Vacuous Channel Communications *'Type:' Radio station owning corporation *'Media:' Radio A company that attempts to buy entire markets, where they succeed, radio dies. Known for commercial heavy automated programing and a Bright Team Red editorial stance. Almost to the point of FAUX Neus. Also known for starting Christmas music, all Christmas music on the first of November. The Washington Post *'Type:' Daily Newspaper *'Media:' Print, Web The Washington Post is the most widely circulated newspaper published in Washington DC, and was founded in 1877, making it the area's oldest extant newspaper. They are the only paper to have a Sousa March written for them. The Washington Post March. Located in the capital city of the United States, the paper has a particular emphasis on national politics. The editorial stance varies from Blue to Red deposing on the current editor. They see themselves as watchdogs of the Government; It was the paper that broke Watergate. World Weakly News *'Type:' Weekly Publication *'Media:' Print, Web Electric Ultra Yellow. What Irrational Inquisitor won't print they snatch up with glee. Aliens, weird pets, weird alien pets, Michael Jackson sightings, Batboy, their trademark critter moved off of the planet, mainly because of them. Nostradamus is one of their staff reporters. Once in a while the blind squirrel finds a nut, like Batboy. However on the rare occasions they have a brush with the facts they pick themselves up, and continue like nothing happened. Their editorial stance reads Team Red mainly for conservative credibility. Programming American Bandstand *'Type:' Music Variety The program run 90 minutes on Sunday afternoon. *'Media' TV Dizney Channel Yes the resurrection of the Dick Clark classic fronted by Astral Flames own Orane Blackmane. The format is the same. Present new and talented bands to the music scene. The program is connected with Social Media, which did not exist in the first run. Suggestions for local bands are listened to. The style runs totally across the Rock & Roll landscape. The point of the show is live music and the four bands featured per show each get a set. It is produced live in Disney's Hollywood Studios park with the live audience being who shows up. They had to start issuing tickets to keep some order. Orane is a glib and hip front woman. Size aside she gets the scene and can hold an audience in her hand. Once a month Astral Flame itself will finish the show and do an off air set for the audience. Churches of America *'Type:' Infotainment *'Media:' TV (TruthMaxTV) An exploration of the Churches of America. Well, a certain subset of churches that are solidly evangelical and swing right wing talking points like a club. The Catholic church or open minded congregations like the Enlightenment Movement don't even exist in their universe. The tone is reverent if not slightly awe struck. They are positioned solidly on Wednesday night opposite the Nat Geo Greyhawke Expedition. META--''' Yes Jay, my Father would have mandated this program over any other. There are those people. Coast to Ghost *'''Type: Syndicated late night talk and call in show. *'Media:' Radio Coast to Ghost famously does not screen it's callers. And will listen to the claims of anyone. Much paranormal happenings get discussed. Known for making Bureau 13 agents pull their hair out. *'Art Bong --' The original host mostly retired. Known for a Team Purple political stance. *'George Noway --' Current host of the show. Discovery: Kentari *'Type:' infotainment *'Media:' Dicsovery: TV, web Exactly the same format as the Greyhawke Expedition, a crew explores the world of Kentari. It might be safer and have fewer strange critters, but it is no less strange. The Kentari are Humans, with difference of type and certainly of culture. Being the Discovery channel they use lots of blur on the naughty bits. The show is a true rival for the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition Discovery: Star Trek *'Type:' infotainment *'Media:' Discovery: TV, web The Discovery channel me too answer to Nao Geo's Greyhawke Expedition. Sending crews out with the various Corps of Discovery starships and sending the good bits home to make knock 'em dead TV. The sad fact being that 99% of star travel is dull. The show has been a hit from the start. The Happiness Club with Jack & Jill *'Type:' Variety Show *'Media:' TruthmaxTV A young person's Jebus flavored variety show in the after school slot, right up to the evening news. The Gilfords keep it teen friendly, with programming that is decent, they are up against Our World: With Realm Blackmane a program that seeks to indoctrinate kids with the ways of false gods and aliens. They must win the rating war. The Happiness Club with Jack & Jill features Christian bands you have never heard of. Light interviews with important persons in the Moral Mafia movement. If you are not with them, you have no idea who these people are. And Neo-conservative political types trying to be "hip". The politicians get the questions softballed. Why you might suspect it is not spontaneous. Helenanna *'Type:' Talk show *'Media:' Nat Geo: TV, Web A TV talk format show conceived by the Nat Geo Channel. they bring on various Earth celebrities to be interviewed by Helenanna. (She does wear a top. The point of the show is not to flaunt clothing convention.) The format of the show was designed to let her naivety about Earth culture to smack against the celebrity expectations. She would ask the most unexpected things, and expect an honest answer. The resulting moments were the whole point of the thing. Sneakily this was informing Earth people about Greyhawke indirectly. The show is not a popular stop with Politicians. As they see it the only good thing that can come of an appearance is no bad things. It is avoided. The show has lasted. It has moved passed the culture shock of the day, the next Oprah does have four legs. Helenanna sparkles and shimmers at her guests and the audience alike being domestic and welcoming. She is reasonable, erudite, and critical at the same time. Meet the Press *'Type:' News Talk *'Media:' NBC: TV Web The longest running show on television, providing insights and analysis into all aspects of politics and the nation's capital. We ask United States and world leaders the tough questions and gather influential voices to critically examine the answers. It is mainly noted here because Realm Blackmane was added as a pundit, a serious pundit. National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition *'Type:' infotainment *'Media:' Nat Geo: TV, web The runaway NatGeo hit is serious cultural study wrapped in a TV program. They are getting serious science and serious ratings teaching people of Earth about Greyhawke. Being Nat Geo they do not blur anything. (The camera person framed Helenanna between two horses, rear shot, all female in a must use bit of film to see what would happen. No blur, they were surprised.) *'Mikki Ashby' -- Rising Star of the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition. Daughter of Corps of Discovery Commandant Steven Ashby. She leverages cute science girly who knows stuff beautifully. *'Dr. Craig Lee Feators' -- A crusty old corespondent. A poor man's Sean Connery with a PhD. Our World with Realm Blackmane *'Type:' Television Variety Series *'Media:' Dizney Channel: TV, web Realm Blackmane takes a crack at the old school variety show. A five days a week show timed for the after school crowd and aimed at them. They show off happening bands, discuss trending topics of concern to youth, and in general try to inform and encourage critical thinking, in a sly underhanded way. Realm never talks down. Realm is not fluffy headed empty entertainment. She openly encourages her watchers to be critical, and questioning, and to resist those that don't have answers. Her message is to be political, it is your country. If you do not run it, someone else will. And we have that cool new band. The crew of the show features non-Humans in prominent ways. The Second Banana is a Faun, the band leader is a Sergal, and so forth. The show follows a general layout halfway between the Tonight Show and Oprah. *'Realm Blackmane' -- Host -- The black phase Tanuki daughter of Conner Blackmane. Born off world. She has natural Charisma in bucket loads. *'Cindy McDowell' -- MC -- Recent breakout victim making the best of it. Cindy is a Faun and learning to deal with it. She shows that off as well. *'Tylar Cannas' -- Bandleader -- A Sergal from the school ship rescue. He is barely out of school, is a decent bandleader, and general goofball. Rush Limburger *'Type:' Syndicated pundit *'Media:' Radio, TV, Web Team Red. Oh so unreasonable talk radio in an oh so reasonable tone of voice. "Those silly liberals, being stupid again." Syndicated radio and TV program. Limburger has survived several self attempted destructions of his career. Considered passed his prime influence but still popular. The grim, grim reaper is standing by, While the show goes on it is a pale shadow of it's former glory. Liberal success is grinding him down, as well as his ability to stick is foot in his mouth, and double down. See Also: The Fourth Estate Category:Media Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Media Category:Politics